


Admiration

by mikeymagee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey have a little sparring match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

It’s not that Finn had a crush on her. Not really. He just…he was just grateful to her. She saved his life after all. He remembered wandering through the desert. The fear. The anticipation. The dread of something bigger, and stronger coming after him. He felt as if he were being hunted. 

And then she appeared. 

Out of the singed sands, she appeared, offered her hand, lead him out of the desert and into a new life. 

She introduced him to Poe (and pilot who seemed to get a kick out of giving him a hard time), set him up with a bunk in their ship. 

Early in the mornings, when Finn couldn’t catch any sleep, he’d sneak out and search for something he believed he was missing. His old Trooper helmet. The blaster he kept tucked away under his bed. Something substantial that he must have left behind. 

And then, in his travels outside the ship, he saw Rey, training as the sun rose behind her. Her hair tied behind her neck, and her eyes focused on a target only she could see. Finn wanted to call out to her, but he couldn’t. His body was frozen at the sight of her. The power behind her punches. The grace behind her movement. She was as fiery as the suns of the Dagoba system, and twice as beautiful. 

She stopped, and glanced over in Finn’s direction. “Like what you see Trooper?” she asked. 

Finn hadn’t even realized he was staring at her. 

“Uh…sorry,” he said. He hugged his jacket around his body. “I’ll go. Stop bothering y-“

“Stop,” she said. Rey turned from the sun, and rested her eyes on Finn’s shaking figure. “I want you to spar with me.” She rolled her neck and sighed. 

“W-what?” Finn asked. Wasn’t it a little early for a sparring session? Even at basic training for Storm Troopers, workouts didn’t start until after breakfast. “I-I don’t know Rey…” why was he stammering? Why was his heart pounding at the sight of Rey’s curves, or the look of her pink lips?

“Come on,” she said as she approached. “I wanna see what all that fancy training has done for you, and Force knows Poe isn’t a challenge.” She took a fighting stance, her hands clenched into fists, and a look in her eye that promised a strong punch, whether Finn was ready for it or not.

“But,” 

And without warning, Rey struck. Her fist moved with the speed of an X-Wing. Finn dodged, barely, and the tip of her knuckle grazed his nose. She swooped down, and sweep her leg under his, causing Finn to lose his balance and tumble to the ground.

Out of instinct, Finn rolled from the sand and back onto his feet. Rey was serious about this, so Finn would give it his best as well. He wanted her to see what he was made of. He wanted to impress her…at least a little bit. 

Finn lunged forward, his arm out, and Rey caught it with ease. Jabbed his elbow to the air, and twisted Finn’s whole body to the ground, effectively pinning him to the sands. He tried to wriggle free, but she only twisted his hand skyward. 

“Alright, alright,” Finn said. 

She let him up and grinned. “Well, you’re certainly better than Poe. I’ll give you that. I guess fancy training isn’t everything.”

Finn brushed the dirt off of his jacket, “Yeah. I guess not.”

Rey untied her hair, and let it flow down her back like a waterfall. “I’m hungry,” she said. “I’ll meet you back at the ship.” She placed her hands on her hips, and walked back, leaving Finn to stare as she receded from his view. 

Rey was wonderful. Strong. Beautiful. Effective. Brave. 

She’d make an amazing Stormtrooper. Better than a Stormtrooper. Finn cleared his throat, and rushed back to the ship. He didn’t want to get too far behind her. 

It’s not that he had a crush. It’s not that he was in love…kind of. He just admired such a great fighter. That’s all. Yeah. That’s what it was. Admiration. 

Right?


End file.
